


The Magician Who Gave Up Magic

by sephonered



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Community: jsmn-kinkmeme, Fluff, M/M, Minific, Shmoop, the fic is actually shorter than its prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Written in response to a prompt on the JSMN Kink Meme forHoneyfoot/Segundus -"I would love something exploring Honeyfoot and Segundus's relationship and the fact that Honeyfoot signed the agreement with Norrell not to do magic again. I've always thought Honeyfoot's willingness to sign away his own chances of it just because he so keenly believed in it was incredibly brave and selfless, and it must be endlessly painful to know and see so many people around him doing magic, and always have to abstain because he's a man of his word. I would love something where Segundus recognizes his angst and faux-stoicism about this and tries to find ways to make Segundus fully involved and experiencing magic while still respecting that Honeyfoot is a man of his word and that matters to him just as much as magic does.





	

Honeyfoot knew that John was trying to console him, of course he did. No mater that people may assume less of him, he is an intelligent man. He certainly has the mental wherewithal to have noticed that John Secundus somehow only required his assistance in "evaluating the efficacy" of his most recent spell on days that had been somewhat more grueling than Honeyfoot could withstand with his usual pleasant demeanor, and friendly smile fully intact.

Somehow though, as a conjured breeze cooled his stuffy sitting room, still stifling from the midday July heat; or a thankfully confined spring shower lightly sprinkled his brow, soothing his aching head as he reclined on the garden chaise, Honeyfoot did not feel condescended to. He felt cared for. It is perhaps for that reason more than the spellwork that his life feels more magical with John in it.


End file.
